Stop, Collaborate, And Listen
by Streets of Fire
Summary: A disenchanted pop princess, a sensitive rapper and a relatively 'happy' rocker collaborating on that great big crossover album we call life. Otherwise known as My First Multichaptered AU. T for anything my school deprived brain might come up with.


A/N Thought of this after seeing this

s o r c e r e s s m y r dot d e v i a n t a r t dot c o m / a r t / t e a m 7 -m u s i c s - 7 1 7 9 3 5 2 3 and walking through the bittah muthickin' snow to an AMC.

All cheesy lyrics are made by me. I'm trying my hand at song writing and this is not my honest to goodness effort. My original songs are more like Kimya Dawson.

"_Hey, Hey! If you really want to dance with me tonight, just follow my feet, you'll be alright! We'll learn the steps together, one by one and dance until we see the su-_"

The singing cuts off with a hacking cough. The pop-y, saccharine techno clicks off as Sakura drags her headphones down to hang off her neck. She rubs her aching throat and coughs again.

"Sorry, sorry," she laughs hoarsely, "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Try it again, Sakura-san," coaxes a voice from behind a two-way mirror. Sakura clears her throat and presses her cool palms against her blushing cheek.

"Hai… _If you really want to dance with me…"_

"Is there anything I can get you Haruno-san? Tea? Lozange? Soup?"

"No, no." Sakura waves off the over eager assistant. "I'll get my mom to make me a leek bandage later."

"Oh…okay…"

Once she is safely on the bus, Sakura pulls a long black wig out of her school bag (a purchase made after receiving her first royalty check) and nestles onto her head until the fibers swallow her pink locks entirely and she looks almost like a normal girl. The old woman sitting across from her gives her a weird look, but Sakura just smiles cheerfully. "Leukemia."

On the way home, Sakura walks passed a magazine stand that is plastered with headlines, all of them about her in a way.

'Cherry-Cherry-chan's true identity!'

'Pop Diva Cherry-Cherry-chan found at local High School!'

'Cherry-cherry-chan really alien! What the government doesn't want YOU to know!'

The last one makes Sakura stop in her track and laugh. A picture of Sakura's waving upper half with an alien face over her own accompanies the caption. Her dad (who was against this whole dual life thing in the first place) loves these kinds of covers. She picks up the Photoshopped cover and places it on the counter with a pack of strawberry gum.

"Tskch," the old woman sighs from behind the cash register, " A nice young girl like you shouldn't be rotting your brain with trash like this."

"It's for my dad. He thinks this kind of stuff is funny."

"They should just leave that poor girl alone. Let her live a normal life."

"Yeah… I guess I wouldn't want people following me around and calling me big foot all the time!" Sakura gives a small giggle. It usually puts people at ease. The maneuver works and the old woman gives a gap toothed smile back.

Later, Sakura notices that the woman knocked ninety yen off of her bill.

"Welcome home Kuku-onee-chan!" Sakura's little brother runs up to meet her at the door and holds up a crayon drawing. "You were sad this morning when the music lady said you had to go somewhere else. So I drew you this!"

There was a large, wobbly red heart in the middle of the paper with a stick figure in a boxy pink dress. The stick figure's hair is pink with harsh black scribbles over it.

"Thank you, Fuyu-kun."

"The news lady said you were an alien today."

Sakura picks up her brother and nestles a kiss into his perfectly normal black hair.

"Guess what else!"

"What?" Sakura hefts her brother onto her hip and carries him with her into the kitchen.

"Ito picked his nose today and! And! And! And it landed on my hand!"

A/N I'm sorry if people are offended by the leukemia thing. My friend might have it so I guess I'm trying to find a way about it.

Just some notes: A leek wrap is a traditional sore throat remedy, Fuyu means winter, 90 yen is about 85 cents and that giggling and smiling thing works. Especially on old people. For some reason, they find me really, really cute.


End file.
